Jacob and Bella together at last!
by Myn
Summary: Bella gets a taste of what it is like to be with Jacob.


"I can't understand it Jacob…" Bella whimpered, "I'm so confused. I used to be so sure… now I feel like I'm being torn in half."

"Bella," Jacob growled softly, reaching out for her arm, "stop fighting this… let your heart go where it wants and you'll see… you'll see what we're made of."

He pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his warm arms and nuzzling his face against her shoulder, breathing hot air down her neck.

She leant her head back from him, her hands pushing against his chest. "and what about Edward, Jake?" she breathed angrily, "do you really think I can just forget about that?"

"Shhh Bella, "he murmured, "you know, Edward and I are too different to be compared. Just give into me… just this once at least… so you can see how much I love you. How much I am in love with you. How amazing we could be together."

Bella's breath started getting heavier with her conflicted passion. She struggled to even be coherent against the labour of desire she felt for Jacob, his burning hot hand running over her back, her neck, her breasts. She felt like she might explode if she denied herself what she wanted so badly.

"Edward can never love you like this, bella," Jacob groaned, "he can never give you the life I can. He can never be warm. Never stop killing. Never be human. Never touch you like this Bella."

"For God's sake, Jacob!" she breathed heavily, "shut the hell up."

She pressed her mouth to his, and they melded together in a kiss that was hot with passion and desire. His mouth moved against hers, soft, hot and so perfect it sent her body trembling in his arms. She put her arms around his broad neck and hoisted her legs deftly around his waist. He held her tightly, pressing her into him as he turned and dropped to the forest floor, catching himself on one huge muscular arm, and letting her to the ground softly before moving himself down on to her.

She pulled his t-shirt off, exposing his brown chest, rippled with scars and muscle. She looked at him with new eyes, like she had never seen him like this… in all his perfection. He stared back at her with hungry eyes, overwhelmed by the nearness of her. He leaned himself on one elbow and used the other arm to undo the buttons on her shirt, one by one until they exposed her soft stomach and white bra, her breasts pushing out of it as she breathed so heavily. He let his mouth open a little, panting like he could hardly bear how much he wanted her. The rest of their clothes were ripped off in a frenzy, like every second that the weren't together fully was too excruciating to bear.

She moaned as her pushed himself into her. She felt totally intoxicated by him, his size, his strength, his smell, his heat… but most of all, how much he desired her. How his whole body shook with the delight of hers, how they melted together, how they could never have enough of this. It was as though he lit a fire inside of her, moving against her until they were both lost in the urgency of the moment. The passionate desire, the longing, the needing, all culminating in this one rapturous moment where their breath and bodies mingled in the most exquisite way.

They lay there in stunned silence for a little while. Their breath still short. Bella was nestled up against his chest and she marveled at how, despite her nakedness in the winter cold, she felt totally warm and content. He stroked her dark hair and craned his neck to kiss her. She moved herself to sit on top of him playfully, and kissed him back. She ran one hand along his torso, from his hip to his muscular shoulder. She sighed in appreciation and he looked back at her with a mixture of shyness and pride. He put one hand on her back, sending warmth pulsating up her spine.

"I am so in love with you Bella." he whispered.

Bella could see the honesty and love that filled his dark eyes and it made her heart flutter. But her stomach twisted with guilt inside of her. She was torn, one part of her loved Edward with his dignity, intelligence and beauty. But another part of her was burning for Jacob, and she was filled with the overpowering urge to give herself entirely to him and never look back.

"Jake…" she breathed, moving into to kiss his neck, "it is killing me to be so in love with you."


End file.
